Legacy of Fire
s play a large role in the Legacy of Fire adventure path.]]Legacy of Fire was the fourth adventure path released in the Pathfinder Adventure Path series and debuted in March 2009. This series was the last to use the Dungeons & Dragons 3.5 rules set. Each of the six Legacy of Fire volumes included a chapter of New York Times bestselling author Elaine Cunningham's entry into the Pathfinder's Journal, Dark Tapestry. Chapters Howl of the Carrion King by Erik Mona In the exotic nation of Katapesh, a land of fortune and wonders, heroes are those with the courage to command their destinies. Such wisdom leads a daring band to the abandoned village of Kelmarane with the hopes of reestablishing the once prosperous community. But buzzards still feast upon the secluded settlement’s corpse: a savage tribe of gnolls and their bestial allies hold the town in the name of a merciless master known only as the Carrion King. Can the PCs retake the village from its feral conquerors, or is Kelmarane but the first bastion of civilization to fall before the hordes of the mysterious warlord? House of the Beast by Tim Hitchcock For ages, the House of the Beast has loomed, black, ominous, and abandoned, a fortress of depravity raised by followers of the god of destruction. Now, a new evil has taken root within the dark citadel and the beastmen of the Carrion King threaten to cast the land into a new era of savagery. Only a strike against the murderous warlord himself can topple the ravenous gnoll war machine, but such a bold assault means a raid on the House of the Beast itself. Do the PCs dare enter the crumbling halls of this accursed fortress? And what treasures lie within the ruins’ depths that even the merciless Carrion King fears to claim? The Jackal's Price by Darrin Drader A mysterious map discovered in the belly of an ancient ruin has all of Katapesh intrigued. Yet none can decipher the strange markings, nor confirm much about the scroll's purpose. In order to learn more, a trip to the sprawling market city of Katapesh itself must be mounted. Yet others want the map for themselves—scheming mechants, enraged gnolls, and even a murderous society that seeks the treasure as their own. What could be so hidden within that could drive so many to such desperate acts of violence and mayhem? Is this artifact truly the one and only Scroll of Kakishon, and does the one who controls it control the entire world? The End of Eternity by Jason Nelson Hidden amid the tattered parchment and mundane ink of a mysterious map hides the fabulous paradise of Kakishon. A realm of mystical wonders, mythical beasts, and legendary treasures, this long-lost creation of one of history’s greatest wizards once again inspires the bold to seek its wonders. Yet time, ancient magic, and bitter rivalries work to corrupt the incredible realm, turning it into both paradise and prison. Can they tame the powers of Kakishon’s magical islands and best the masters of the wondrous land? Or will they forever be prisoners of paradise? The Impossible Eye by Greg A. Vaughan A world of fire and wonder awaits! The path of the planes is fickle, and the PCs' road home proves far more difficult than any had anticipated. Emerging from the pleasure plane of Kakishon reveals all the wealth and terror of a vast efreeti palace, tightly sealed by ancient magics and situated at the heart of the incredible City of Brass. In this lavish citadel of sculpted flame, the PCs gain a glimpse into the burning obsession of their hidden foe. But will their discoveries be of any help to their imperiled world, hidden away in some distant reality? And can they ever hope to escape a prison that has for untold centuries caged some of the most powerful creatures of a realm of endless flame? The Final Wish by Rob McCreary Fear and ruin grip the land as the long-imprisoned army of a mad genie renews its ancient war. From the streets of the exotic city of Katapesh to the shadow of cursed Pale Mountain, this horde of immortal warriors leaves only fire and ruin in its wake. Empowered and perverted by the granting of wild wishes, this seemingly invincible legion strangles the realm in its fearful grasp as an obsessed general stokes the embers of an age-old devastation. Can the PCs save Katapesh from both a burning tyrant and the resurrection of a living apocalypse? Find out in this, the climax of the Legacy of Fire Adventure Path! Related publications * Legacy of Fire Player's Guide * Dark Markets: A Guide to Katapesh * Legacy of Fire Map Folio Category:Adventure paths